everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Amazamazing/20 Questions with Morgan and Chloe
''1: what was the source of inspiration to your character? : '''Morgan' is based after a strange mix of Polly Geist ''and ''Liam de Lioncourt ''from the game Monster Prom, though she's seriously strayed from the original idea I was going for with her. : '''Chloe', I won't shy away from this, is based after Gretchen Wieners from Mean Girls as well as Heather Duke from Heathers. The twist is that she is both of these characters, without a superior to serve. Chloe's only allegiance is to herself. ''2: what are your characters' motifs or aesthetics? :'Morgan''' has a lot of runic designs and twining patterns, par for the course for a Norse Mythos OC really. :Chloe makes use of threads and spool motifs, with a classic Greco-roman aesthetic. ''3: list your characters' three powerful qualities and three horrible flaws. :'Morgan''' is impulsive and random, and she always goes out of her way to do something new and different, regardless of consequences or inconveniences. She is also confident, carefree and proactive. :Chloe has little to no redeemable values to be seen. She is vain and lives for drama. At the very least, she is easily pleased, fun at parties and a good person to have as an ally. (Wouldn't want her as an enemy.) ''4: who are your character's four most important people? :'Morgan': Her mother, Althea Gerast, Aunt Verdandi and Sibylla Forbi. Aunt Wyrd is top five, mostly because it irritates Morgan to no end when Aunt Wyrd tries to reminisce and remind Morgan the days when she was a child. :'Chloe': Herself, Clotho, Aunt Lachesis and… does she even know four people? 5: what is your character's biggest fear? :'Morgan''' has nothing to fear because she already knows the future. :Chloe fears irrelevance. She'd rather be known because of her bad reputation, than not be known at all. ''6: does your character have any scars? If so, where did those scars come from and how did they get it? :'Morgan''' does not have any scars. She may be impulsive and all over the place, but she is never purposefully reckless. :Chloe has one on her palm after accidentally cutting herself on a broken vase shard. ''7: if your character were from any other pantheon/mythology, where would they fit the best? :'Morgan''' is easily interchangeable with Greek mythology into one of the Fates. Mostly because of my lack of symbolism tied to the character. My bad. :Chloe would probably go to the Romans. They know how to appreciate a good scandal. Plus, Juniper Regina is always a good bonus. ''8: who is your character's childhood friend? :'Morgan's cousins, Althea Gerast and Sibylla Forbi. :'''Chloe has no friends. Her cousins might be her childhood friends, but Chloe argues that they only spent as much time with each other as she did because they were family. ''9: for your character's future, what happens to them? :'Morgan''' wouldn't be the way she is if she felt her future was going to be bad now, would she? She still has her future instinct even if she doesn't use her future vision. She becomes the godmother of the Warrior Cat kids, specifically Loki, and shenanigans ensue. She co-parents with Erik Chroniker and Astrid Hedwig as the Shenanigang. *SOTM plug goes here* :Chloe builds an empire surrounding the secrets of other people. Yes, she stops blackmailing eventually, and becomes a private investigator who does little investigating. She finds out that as much as people are willing to pay to keep their secrets, some people pay even more to know the secrets of others. ''10: what is your character's sexuality? :'Morgan''' is bisexual, but appears to have a preference for males for some reason. Apparently she never saw enough boys in her life. :Chloe is bisexual. She's incredibly flirtatious and never turns down an invitation for some saucy times. That's the best euphemism you can get out of me. ''11: did anything about yourself inspire your character? Do you see yourself in them? :'Morgan''' throws caution into the wind a lot. Of course, the difference is that Morgan is sure about the future and I never am. I wish I was though. :Chloe is easily pleased. Her satisfaction is cheap, but short-lived. A lot like me. ''12: what would hurt your character so badly they couldn't even breathe? :'Morgan''' hurts to see her sisters harmed or in danger, either her Nornir cousins or her Valkyrie sisters. Especially because Morgan knows she is totally in her power to prevent it. :Another thing that would hurt her is what happens in the future, especially because of Morgan's refusal to fully know the future. Morgan is aware of the fact one of her animal companions will die in Ragnarok, but does not know the full details. What actually happens is that Morgan will have to put down Forfax herself after the gyrfalcon is fatally injured by an arrow. :Chloe isn't hurt by a lot. She forces herself to be detached and impersonal with other people, so she doesn't get affected by how other people treat her. She is also questionable at best, so she hardly feels bad or guilty about the things she does. ''13: what is your character's favorite memory? :'Morgan's is a moment in the future, seen from the rare times she actually uses her power. It features her flying around on Scout, with Liv's son Loki sitting on Scout's antlers. Morgan finds the vision to be so heartwarming that she wants to make sure it happens. :'''Chloe's favorite memory is also the same one in which she got her scar. That's as much detail as she's willing to share. ''14: what is your character passionate about? :'Morgan''' is incredibly passionate about making the most of the present, and doing everything she can. :Chloe's passion is gossip, which is segues into having a hold over other people. She's a Fate with a merciless sense of business, and her trade is information. No one gets better at the deal than her. ''15: is your character calm or violent? :'Morgan''' is definitely, and surprisingly, calm. Why wouldn't she be? She's assured in her future. She has a good feeling about what's going to happen. Why would she have to act out? :Chloe is also calm like Morgan, with almost similar reasons. Having time-reading powers really is that good, huh? ''16: when upset, who will most likely listen to you character? or will they keep it a secret? :'Morgan''' always turns to her cousin Thea for help. Thea is the Norn of the Present, wise beyond her years, and always good at dealing with Morgan. :Chloe is known to vent on her mirror blog whenever she's not happy. Her mirror blog consists of angry rants and gossip threads, mostly. Follow @SpinningThreads. ''17: if your character were part of a musical, which musical would it be and what character would they be? :'Morgan''' is a lot like Mimi from RENT, with a disregard for whatever happens in the future. Of course, that's because Morgan is sure about the future, where Mimi completely isn't. :Chloe is more Gretchen Weiners than she is Heather Duke, but would probably have to play Heather Duke because there's no way Chloe can convincingly play out Gretchen's insecurities. ''18: what feature of your character makes them unique? :'Morgan''' has her ethereal white hair, for one. She also has the Valkyrie tattoo, which all Valks have so it might not be unique, but Morgan is still the only one of the Norns to have it. :Chloe has a very generic look about her, to be honest. It's the way she carries herself that makes her stand out. But also, her long brown hair. People say it's full of secrets. ''19: what does your character most love about themselves? :'Morgan''' loves her family. As the daughter of Skuld, she gets two sets of wonderful sisters between the Valkyries and then her generation of Nornir. :Chloe loves everything about herself, of course! She's witty, honest, gorgeous and powerful. What's not to love? ''20: if your character could swap their destiny with one of their freinds, which destiny would they get? :'Morgan''' would definitely swap destinies with Erik Chroniker. I mean, time-portals, man. Go crazy. :Chloe would reluctantly switch with her roommate Sibylla Forbi. Past vision is past vision, at least. Category:Blog posts Category:20 Days Challenge